


庆功

by miaomiaowuzi



Series: BOYs [4]
Category: All伦
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaomiaowuzi/pseuds/miaomiaowuzi





	庆功

比赛的结果还是电光飞侠赢了，即使经历了那么多，最终也没有辜负大家的努力。在一片欢呼声中，邓伦被抛了起来，原本在人群里高挑的他如今显得有些小只，娇白软绵。黑色的西装裹着他纤细的腰身，暗色印花衬衣贴在他的皮肉上，只有领口露出一片如雪肌肤，刺目的灯光下灼人眼球。

“啊。。”有些小声的尖叫被邓伦咽进肚子，他抿着嘴角，面颊带这些薄红。不知道是谁，揉了他的肉臀，一只大手蹭着他的股缝将他整个臀部摸了个遍，乳尖因为这个刺激稍微有些挺立，将衬衣顶出一个小弧，下落的时候衣服被气流撑开，隐约可见那雪白奶肉颤了颤，连带着上头的红绵乳头也磨蹭着粗糙的衬衣。他紧张的夹了夹腿，不知道自己的裆部湿了没，又害怕的喘着气儿。一共抛了三次，等他们将邓伦放下来的时候，他有些气息不稳，凤眸氤氲，两条长腿绞着，黑白分明的眼仁转了一圈，也不晓得是在看谁。

庆功宴自然少不了蛋糕，一大群爷们儿围着邓伦进了后台，半人高的奶油奶糕早就准备好了，不知道是谁开始的，奶油飞的到处都是。邓伦被挤在人群中央，高级定制的西装早就脏的一塌糊涂，纤长的脖颈，秀挺的鼻尖，俏丽的面孔都沾了一层乳白色。白玉似的柔绵小手点了一些含进嘴里，嘟软的双唇中透着一点粉嫩舌尖，将指头上的奶油像个小猫儿似的舔个干净。

“呜。。好甜”，软娇的嗓子在一群粗犷的声音里格外明显，邓伦一双凤眸含笑。寂静流窜此方空间里，骤被一阵喘息打破，是浓烈的情欲落了进来。  
邓伦躺在一张四方的桌子上，胸口埋着一颗头颅，两手握着他的奶包吃的啧啧作响，漂亮的黑色西装被揉成一团扔在地上，衬衣被嘬的湿了一片，软绵的乳尖隔着布料被舔的红嫩肿大。他挺着胸脯呜呜咽咽，手扯着对方肩头的球衣，扭着白腰想要得到更多爱抚。又是一双手插入他内扣的双膝，企图将他的腿掰开，裆部早就湿了一团，黏在他柔嫩丰腴的大腿内侧，紧绷的西裤勒的他私处形状一览无余。

“呜呜呜呜呜。。不要”，湿甜的哭腔飘了出来，谁也不知道他突然怎么了，硬是夹着腿不让人碰，明明裤子早就喷的黏腻不堪，淫水都能被挤出来。邓伦撇着头，眼尾迤着红痕，抱着胸口那个吃着他奶子的人微微抽泣。那人有些不死心，用了力的握住邓伦的大腿嫩肉就往外拉，疼的他直接滴出泪来，但下一刻他的手臂被人钳住。

张梓晨向来不坐冷板凳，“浙大罗斯”，在球场上是王者。可在感情中却像个替补，也只有默默跟上才不至于被抛弃。今夜的事似乎有些疯狂，他矜贵的姐姐就躺在那里任人亵玩，他的心有些苦涩，毕竟对邓伦来说，他和其他人并无区别。可他舍不得邓伦做出一丝丝不悦的表情，更别说是被人强迫。姐姐是阿芙罗狄忒，是他午夜梦回欲望的化身，是他心里最见不得人的光。

黏糊糊的裤子连带着内裤被人一起褪下，粘着私处拉扯出一片透明的丝线，细软的耻毛早已乱成一团掩盖住那一条粉白的肉缝，秀气的柱身翘起。张梓晨蹲在邓伦两腿之间仔细的观察着这处，柔软似花的两瓣阴唇还禁闭着，不断吐露的蜜液从肉缝里挤了出来，小巧的阴蒂勃起，像一颗血珠子。他伸出手梳理着邓伦乱糟糟又黏腻的毛发，用手指挑开花唇，露出里头那个肉粉蜜洞，张梓晨对着那儿吹了口气。邓伦缩着肩膀呜咽了一声，他乖顺的不像话，没了之前那股子狠劲，听话的对着张梓晨打开双腿，他用足尖点了点张梓晨的脸颊，催促他快一些，却被张梓晨的手握住脚踝，将他的软足吃进嘴里，肉乎乎的脚趾被嘬的有些麻有些痒，连带着阴部也抽动起来，渗出一些花蜜。

“啊。。好痒。。。呜呜”，邓伦的衬衣早在刚刚就别人剥了，如今他赤条条的躺在那里，身子抖的如细雪簌簌，如霜胸脯好似少女花苞，乳尖挺立，微微颤动。足尖被张梓晨整个含进口腔，唇舌包裹，灵活的舌头舔过他的趾缝，逗弄着脚底嫩肉，邓伦抖着蜜臀左右晃动，舒服的面如杏花。冰凉的奶油被其余人抹在全身，尤其是那对白玉似的胸脯，柔嫩的奶肉被人五指握在掌心，捏出一道道红痕，乳肉上的奶油被灼热的掌心捂的融化，蜿蜒在挺起的小胸脯上，像是喷了奶汁的小妈咪。

张梓晨用手沾了一些奶油谈进邓伦嘴里，他原以为邓伦会不高兴，谁知那条绵绵红舌绕着他的手指不停打转，软嫩的触感让张梓晨忍不住遐想，如果是姐姐帮他吃鸡巴会是多么爽快的一件事。  
这样的想法让他胯下硬如铁杵，嘴里包着邓伦的嫰足吃的更用力，手也挖了一大块奶油插进嫩嫩的阴道。湿滑的穴腔软肉瞬间挤了上来，手指在里头快速抽动，一股股淫液混着奶白色的奶油粘满了邓伦整个肉花。高热的甬道很快融化了奶膏堵在里头，噗嗤噗嗤的声音不绝于耳，宫腔深处舒服的不断喷出淫水，流的张梓晨整个手臂都湿了。

密闭的空间里，灼热粘稠的空气蔓延着，不知道是谁的鸡巴顶着邓伦的乳头不断猛肏，他难受的哀叫着，小手想去推拒又被旁人抓着握住别的鸡巴上下撸动。邓伦眯着眼睛哭的有些难受，软穴却被插的快美极了，他甜吟着说里面被奸的又美又酸，弹动着腰身屁股啪啪啪的拍在桌面上，很快整个肉丘红成一片。胸口被肉棒顶的几乎喘不过气，龟头甚至戳他他的下巴。邓伦张着嘴细细喘着气，香嫩的舌尖探出一些，不断甜腻哼叫。

“啊啊。。快。。快要到了。。呜呜呜。好。。好舒服啊。。”，邓伦歪着头，凤眸禁闭，红唇开合，软绵的玉手握住滚烫的肉棒来回滑动，拇指按着龟头打转，胸脯奶肉也被奸的发红，他敞着大腿被张梓晨的手指肏的快要高潮，快感堆积在体内，让他疯狂扭着软腰足尖终于被吐了出来，湿哒哒的滴着涎水。他爱娇的用足跟柔酥酥的蹭着张梓晨的肩膀，求他让自己快点舒服。手指去被蓦然抽了出来，带出一大片体液和奶油，蜜穴翕动，高潮被人打断，身体还被下流的玩弄，他极委屈的哭泣着。

滑腻的大腿肉被张梓晨捏在手里，他将邓伦的双腿抬起，两片艳红的肉瓣敞着，滴着蜜汁，阴蒂圆鼓鼓的颤抖，肉洞馋的不断收缩。饮过仙露似嗓子又湿又娇，低泣着要人插进去，半悬的肉丘转着圈的勾引面前的青年。

“呜呜。。。被。。被舔了。。。阴蒂也被吃了。。呜呜”，失去了手指的软穴被一条肉舌填满。张梓晨特地用水漱了漱口，才将邓伦的阴穴裹进嘴里，他整张脸压在邓伦阴部，舌头勾着穴腔里的嫩肉，舔的邓伦几乎晕了过去。手上再没了力气，被人拉气搓着别人的肉棒，乳头被肏的破了皮。肉珠子似的阴蒂被张梓晨挺直的鼻子碾的几乎整个压进那口水穴。宫腔媚肉被舌尖挑起又压下，原先堵在里头的奶油被穴肉挤出来，全被张梓晨咽进肚子。邓伦浑身红的像是抹了一层红粉，被人揉出的痕迹，像是春寒初雪里的红梅，呻吟不断，蜜汁一刻不停的喷在张梓晨的脸上，累计的快感再一次冲上他的大脑。他塌着屁股求着高潮，身体就到了极限，张梓晨看他一副快死过去的模样将最敏感的花蒂捏在指腹间按压揉搓。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊。。不。。不要。。。。呜呜呜呜。不要了。。快。。快高潮了。好酸啊啊”，邓伦浑身被人牵制，双腿架在张梓晨的肩上根本无法和合拢，阴道被嘬的媚肉抖动，花唇外翻，鼓胀的肉球被捏的快要裂开，他痛哭却又快美着，腰身拱起，像一弯新月，胸脯乳肉乱颤。可一切又戛然而止，邓伦浑身敏感的痉挛，两次从高潮跌落的痛苦让他难耐的乱扭，汗津津的身子散发着淡淡的香味。那些用他手和奶子爽快的男人，终于挺着鸡巴一波波的射在他的身上，汗水混着精液顺着如玉的肌肤滑落，滴在桌角旁，汇聚成一小滩淫液。张梓晨将脸贴在邓伦泥泞的蜜穴蹭了又蹭，脸上沾了一层亮晶晶的汁水，却欢喜的说邓伦这里是甜的是香的，比他吃过的任何东西都好。

“姐姐好甜，我能吃一辈子。”张梓晨抬起脸，眼睛亮晶晶的望着邓伦。

邓伦蜷缩着身体，俏丽的面庞红的几乎滴血，秀挺的鼻子上冒着点点汗珠，凤眸禁闭，眼尾飘红，浑身湿漉漉的颤抖，屁股被人无情的打开，他再也不能承受更多，那些人心狠的不给予他高潮，看着他可怜的躺在那里展示自己的身体。又不知是谁含着一嘴蛋糕吻着他的后穴，将蛋糕一点点挤进去，他无力摆动，大脑烧的模糊。有人轻柔的抱起他，干裂的嘴唇啄着他的额头，轻柔的叫着姐姐，像是对待珍宝那样。邓伦知道是谁，他湿漉漉的嗓音委屈着撒娇着，要他进去，明明一直把第一个留给他，怎么还这样欺负他。张梓晨被巨大的惊喜砸的头晕眼花，他甚至以为自己太过相思出现了幻听，结实的胳膊箍着邓伦胸脯，头埋在他的肩窝，嗅着他身上萦绕着的美人香，舌头舔着一颗颗滚圆的汗珠，硬的鸡巴直流水。

软绵的屁股压在张梓晨炽热的肉棒上，股缝夹着上下滑动，邓伦的阴穴热的快要将他整个人燃烧殆尽，一双柔美的含情目泪光漪漪，肉花一次次吹出小水花。邓伦撅着屁股去蹭着那根大东西，白腰扭的像条水蛇。

“噗嗤”一声，肉刃整个沉入邓伦的身体里，破开穴肉的那一刻，邓伦昂着秀颈，吐出半截红舌，直接潮吹了出来。穴腔媚肉终于被真实的鸡巴肏开，撑的他的阴道严丝合缝，邓伦激烈的抖着身体，喷泄的阴精全都被大龟头堵在里面，只有一丝丝从肉花的细缝里淌出来。肚子被撑的微鼓，他无助的用软绵的小手捧着自己的肚皮哀叫。张梓晨的肉棒泡在这已汪软穴里，顺滑软绵的肉腔一层层的的箍着他的鸡巴，舒爽的他直喘气。高潮后的肉花颤的死紧，张梓晨握着他的乳肉不断向上定弄。极度敏感的肉体被奸的汁水飞溅，旁人看他俩柔情蜜意的样子，不甘心也无济于事，只得拉开邓伦白嫩的双腿，弯起他的膝头，用着他滑软的膝盖弯搓起自己的鸡巴，龟头戳在如雪的皮肉上，很快就红了一片，他舒服的抖着双腿，脚尖绷直。

邓伦难耐的扭过上半身，白玉臂膀勾着张梓晨的后脑，撅着红唇要接吻。张梓晨温柔贴着邓伦的额头，亲吻一个接一个落下，最后才含着他软绵的双唇，舌头挤进他的口腔，刮搔着邓伦的上颚，又搅着他的软舌逗弄，邓伦收紧手臂呜咽更甚。他把自己狠狠地压进张梓晨的怀抱，贴着他结实的胸膛，求着他再好好亲亲自己。

松软的女穴打开，被一根肉棒从下至上又快又猛的往里肏，连两个囊袋都快压了进去，缠绵的嫩肉怎么也不放过这根坚挺的大东西，吃的汁水淋漓。所有人都看着邓伦那骚红的牝户揉着自己的肉棒，膝盖弯被肏红，软腰也被一根根肉柱磨蹭着，他窝在张梓晨怀里和他疯狂亲吻，骨肉交缠。

“啊啊啊啊啊。。。又。。又要去了。呜呜呜里面好麻啊。。。膝盖好痛呜呜呜”，邓伦晃着腰躲避那些肉棒的顶弄，身上一个又一个印记，戳的他无法逃离。耻部被整个钉在张梓晨肉棒上，他软着身子像个泉眼似的冒水，嘴里浪叫不停。张梓晨被他的吸的头皮发麻，握着他早就青紫的乳肉大力抽插起来。邓伦双目微翻，小腹颤动，被张梓晨结结实实的射了一泡浓精进去。萎靡的肉条滑了出来，原本在里头出不来的汁液全都疯狂涌了出来，原本拇指都插不进的蜜洞被撑得宛如小嘴。

邓伦光着雪白的身体，双乳挺立，散乱的蓬松乌发，圆润的四肢一抽一抽，粉嫩的足尖点地，在白炽灯下耀眼安静的像一幅画。身上大片白色的精液也掩盖不了他温和的气息。他被一群人围在中间，一根根鸡巴对着他疯狂撸动，他似乎有些羞涩的捂着自己的肉花，不愿给别人看，可他全身哪儿没被人看过呢。张梓晨坐在一旁看着他的姐姐被人淫弄，他知道有他在谁也不会肏邓伦，但是小甜头不是不行。他拉开邓伦捂着蜜地的小手，膝盖顶高他的屁股，抬起他的胯部。耻毛乱成一团粘着肉花，花唇亮晶晶的敞着，像一朵雨后的鸢尾，石榴籽似的小阴蒂肉鼓鼓的翘在那儿。接二连三的男人闷哼，一股又一股微热的精液射在邓伦的外阴，粘成一线，他哭泣着扭着饱满的身子接受所有人的洗礼。


End file.
